User talk:Supereman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Supereman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 16:31, November 3, 2010 You should just leave. Look man your new look around this is the new look called Oasis.Many people are leaving cause of this horrble look so you might be on your own.But I dunno for sure. 16:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Property tag Hi i helped u with your fan-fic i added a property tag so nobody but u can edit. 17:13, November 3, 2010 (UTC) AT? I was on SSwerty's talk page and I saw you wanted help. I could help. Im an active user who is reasonble well known. 17:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi if u want help i'm willing aswell. 18:03, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure ok then. 18:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Done. 18:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I added it on again and there's something i want to show u 18:32, November 3, 2010 (UTC) #Well u start by pressing the shift key and doing this 18:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Not really but almost 19:11, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Something someones never done before is great how about 500 years after GT i will try again So for characters i was thinking in the 1st saga the main villan will be called android X and the main heroes Trunks,Goten,Pan,Goku jr,Vegeta jr and Gohan.As for new characters Maku,Sai, and Broly jr. 17:11, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure.As for the quote boxes This should help u. 17:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Bad then Good. 14:22, November 7, 2010 (UTC) All good. 16:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) DA I changed DA so much because I didn't really like how it had turned out, so I decided to change it. Sure If you could do that, that would be excellent. I have yet to proofread it again, and would like any help I could get! So yes, please help out with the spelling and grammar. Destructivedisk Hey supereman HI your buudySupersaiyanbardoc8545 20:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey supereman HI your buudySupersaiyanbardoc8545 20:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Template I just made it. This is it: Using it is fairly easy. You first put , with his text in the yourtexthere part, and then it shows up.}} RE: Picture RE:Rollback RE: Two questions Re: Pic Sure thing :) <<-Rage->> 19:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Eh, sorry, I thought it was in your fan-fiction, not a template, lol. I'll change it. When you said Template, I really didn't thought of it being a sig. Oh, and when I'm so good, I'll make the pic better. <<-Rage->> 18:45, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Bardock Thanks okay its alternative universe Constinet gr 01:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball What if... Hey man, I wanted to ask you if you want to be part of Dragon Ball What if... (see the page so you can see what it is) so if you want to help, leave me a message on my talk page -ExtremeSSJ4 03:33, April 1, 2011 (UTC) So you are in? -01:45, April 20, 2011 (UTC)ExtremeSSJ4 Dragon Ball What If Team If you have any questions or anything, go to the Dragon Ball What If Team talk page, click here -(AKA: ExtremeSSJ4) DarkSpiderman 21:32, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok man, I'll add your episode to the season list -DarkSpiderman 21:52, April 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: You can stay Thanks. That means a lot. :D Gotta go now. I AM THE PRINCESS OF LOVE!!! :D 15:49, April 27, 2011 (UTC) What??!! You let her stay!!? Uchiha Madara 15:50, April 27, 2011 (UTC)